Gloria Revolution
Plac Miasta W delegacji do miasta przyjechał Gubernator, mieszkańcy wykorzystali tą okazje do powiedzenia o swoich bólach, od niego, i Imperium... w formie strajku -Chcemy wolności! -skandowali rewolucjoniści thumb|500px|Za Wolność! -Panie Gubernatorze, co z nimi robimy? -spytał doradca -Mamy wolne jednostki PDF'u, stłumić ich. Ofiary są nie ważne... Na plac wybiegło około 30 gwardzistów uzbrojonych po zęby. -Rozejść się! -Nigdy! -odpowiedzieli tłumem -Dobra, zastrzelić te psy! -powiedział komisarz Strajkujący padali jeden za drugim, zaczęli uciekać. Kanały Miasta -Piotrek, słyszałeś to? -Walczą, przecież miał być strajk. -odpowiedział -O cholera, strzelają do cywili, wchodzimy! Na Sagitarus już od dawna byli rewolucjoniści lecz działali po cichu. Dziś jest czas na walkę... -Do BronI! PDF został zaatakowany znienacka przez rewolucjonistów którzy ledwo potrafili strzelać... -Kryć się! -Krzyczał sierżant Stasiek rzucając mołotowa w stronę PDF'u -Poddają się, Hurra! Podszedł do nich kapitan mówiąc -Dlaczego walczycie? W Imię ludzi czy władców? -po czym odstrzelił ich Cztery godziny później -Kapitanie, miasto wyzwolone, kilka kilometrów dalej czekają wojska Imperium... -Czyli tak zginiemy? Więc niech pamiętają o nas na zawsze! Obrona -Kapitanie, około tysiąc ludzi zgłosiło się do walki, a około 500 zgodziło się pomagać rannym żołnierzom... -A co z resztą, mieszka tu szesnaście tysięcy ludzi... -Są za nową władzą, lecz nie chcą się angażować. -No trudno. Mam nadzieje że Imperium chociaż ich oszczędzi... -Kapitanie, artyleria!! Działa zaczęły strzelać wprost w centrum miasta, niszcząc szkoły, szpitale itp. -Cholera, kryć się, pod bramę! Oddział około 200 osobowy zajął pozycje przy głównej bramie, i moście. Ważnym czynnikiem obronnym było to, że ta brama to jedyny dostęp do miasta. -Imperialni, proszę, damy wam Gubernatora, ale wypuśćcie normalnych Obywateli! -krzyczał Kapitan Piotrek Rewolucjoniści nie mieli szans, PDF może zmieść ich z powierzchni planety, a sami broni mają jak na lekarstwa. Las-gun to marzenia, większość używa samopowtarzalnych prochowców, mimo że są zacofane, łatwiej je zrobić, i łatwiej obsługiwać... Tydzień Później W mieście brakowało podstawowych rzeczy; jedzenia, wody, leków... Imperialni nie chcieli jej dać nikomu, nawet zwykłym mieszkańcom... -Kapitanie, mamy czołg... prawie...heh... -Co? -No wyłożyliśmy pojazd mocnym metalem, no i służy jako prowizoryczny APC. -Dlaczego mi o tym mówicie? -No tak przy okazji, a to ważne to że PDF się przegrupowuje. -C?! Mówcie Mi tu o priorytetach... Rewolucjoniści walczyli zaciekle z PDF'em, lecz tracili przewagę na rzecz ciężkiego sprzętu. -Tracimy Bramę, przyślijcie wsparcie! -zawiadomili -Wysyłamy Grenadierów i snajperów, wytrzymajcie! Kiedy posiłki przybyły sprawa odwróciła się na korzyść Rewolucjonistów, mołotowy bardzo mocno uszczuplały PDF, a snajperzy eliminowali wrogich oficerów i Komisarzy. -Wycofują się, na razie... -mówił sierżant Stasiek -Kapitanie, znaleźliśmy zbrojownie Imperialną! -Gdzie, co w niej jest? -W pałacu arystokracji, te dranie mieli pełno przeciwpancernych, ckm'ów, i innego ciężkiego sprzętu... -Dobrze że rewolucja wybuchła teraz, a nie kiedy byli maksymalnie dozbrojeni... Ale teraz, to my skorzystamy, hehe. -powiedział Piotrek -Wiecie, jak uda nam się to miasto w pełni opanować, zrobić samowystarczalnym i bezpiecznym miejscem, odbijemy całą planetę. -dodał -Czemu tylko planetę? Trzeba naprawić to Imperium! -powiedział Stasiek thumb|386px -Polej za to, za lepsze Imperium. Rano -CZOŁG!!! -krzyczeli Rewolucjoniści -Kapitanie, *bzzz* łączność przerywa. Mają czołg! -Nie przetrwamy... -mówili jedni -Ehh, nie mamy wyjścia, wysadzajcie most! -Odpalaj!! -po czym wielki huk słyszalny na całe miasto rozległ się... -Teraz jesteśmy odcięci. Brawo... -Masz inne wyjście, raportowali o dziesiątkach czołgów... Tyle ludzi nawet nie mamy... "Ważna osoba" -Halo, Finni, jesteś? -Powiedział kapitan Piotrek -Jestem, czego chcesz? - Odpowiedział przywódca -Bo słuchaj ważna sprawa, przylatuje do nas potężna Inkwizytor, która w pojedynkę pokonała super psionika -O cholera, przygotuj most, mamy przesrane. Kilka dni później Wszyscy byli przerażeni, rewolucja skończy się za kilka godzin, zastanawiali się, czy da się zrobić to lepiej. Nagle blisko nich wylądował Thunderhawk z znakiem Inkwizycji. -Koledzy, kapitanie, fajnie się z wami walczyło, do zobaczenia u Imperatora. Z pojazdu wyszła Inkwizytorka z obstawą dziesięciu Sióstr Bitwy. Wszystkie umocnienia jakie postawili Rebelianci nie robiły na niej wrażenia. Kroczyła spokojnie przez przez most, nie spodziewając się porażki. Kiedy była na prawde blisko ponownie wysadzono odbudowany most. Buntownicy myśleli że zginęła, lecz ta jak gdyby nigdy nic, stworzyła most z własnej mocy. Zaskoczyło, a raczej przeraziło obrońców, i uświadomiło z kim mają do czynienia. Kiedy przeszła przez bramę wszyscy rzucili broń, lecz ta podała rękę przywódcy. -Dobry, jak tam rebelia? -spytała -Emmm, umm, nie zabijaj nas, poddajemy się. -Powiedział Finni Siostry bitwy zobaczyły że Veronica, jak jej było na imię nie zamierzała zabijać, ani nie zrobiła cokolwiek z Buntownikami, więc postanowiły zabić Inkwizytorkę i Przywódcę -Ognia! -krzyczała jedna Heilala odepchnęła Finniego i obezwładniła Siostry, lecz nie udało się to na czas i Finii zginął od kul. -Głupia, te pomioty nie mają prawa żyć! -powiedziała Siostra -Kto jest głupi, wolny człowiek czy marionetka? - Odpowiedziała -A więc, jako że wasz przywódca, nie żyje przejmuje dowodzenie, od dziś słuchacie się Mnie! -Krzykneła do Rebeliantów -Ta jest! -Odpowiedzieli -Pani Inkwizytor, mogę na chwilę? -Spytał się Kapitan Piotrek -Jasne, tylko bez sztuczek... -odpowiedziała Razem przeszli około 50m i gdy weszli w zaułek, Piotrek złapał Veronicę za szyję. -Dlaczego nam pomagasz, przecież jesteś z Inkwizycji Heilala uderzyła go, odskoczyła i podniosła za koszulę -Pierwsza zasada, nie atakujemy sojuszników. -Po czym nauczyła go nie robić takich rzeczy kilkoma ciosami w twarz -Auu, spokojnie, ja tylko pytam, heh, nie denerwuj się. -Pytasz się, rzucając się na mnie? -Wiesz, ten, nie ściskaj tak mocno, ja tylko ten pytam, bo to podejrzane. -odpowiedział -Podejrzane że mam powód by zdradzić Imperium? Jest ich wiele. -Czyli jesteś z nami, ale pamiętaj, mamy na ciebie oko. -Spokojnie, od dzisiaj będzie tylko lepiej Nagle podbiegł do obojga Stasiek, cały przerażony i zdyszany ledwo potrafił wydusić słowo -Imperium zbiera się pod bramą, a wy tu pity pity. -Veronico, wierzymy w twoje umiejętności -Powiedział Piotrek Veronica w ataku Dwie godziny później Fale gwardii Imperialnej były niezliczone, mimo że Veronica dawała sobie z nimi radę, straty wśród sił Partyzantów były ogromne. W końcu do walki przystąpił chór Psioników. -Skoncentrować się na tej zdrajczyni -powiedzieli, bardzo osłabiając Veronicę. Dzięki temu zabiegowi jej moc osłabła na tyle, że po zmiarzdzeniu grupy rebeliantów zemdlała. -Czemu padła, co się z nią dzieje - powiedział Piotrek - Osłaniać mnie, idę po nią! Piotrek złapał Veronicę za ramiona i zabrał za mury podgrodzia miasta. Kazał swojej artylerii i grenadierom osłaniać odwrót buntowników do miasta, i oddać podgrodzie. Miasto -Hej, hej, słyszysz mnie, co z tobą? Odpowiedz. Veronica coś bełkotała lecz nie dało się jej zrozumieć, nie mogła się ruszać. Nie mogła zrobić nic. Piotrek wziął ją na ręcę i zabrał do Ratusza. -Ktoś, ktokolwiek, podejdź tu! -Krzyknąłthumb|550px|Artyleria -Co, co -powiedział przechodzeń -Zajmij się nią, daj jej wody, albo coś, ja idę na front. Pole Walki -Piotrek, co z nią? -Spytał Stasiek -Kto wie, coś bełkocze, ale nie wiem o co dokładnie chodzi. -Sprawa drugoplanowa, teraz priorytety. Jesteśmy wypierani z podgrodzia, nie mamy amunicji. Imperium ma też chimerę. -A co z grenadierami? -Ponieśli ciężkie straty, musieli się wycofać. -Cholera. Idziemy po Veronicę, inaczej będzie tylko rzeź. Powstańcy oddawali metr za metrem. W końcu zostali przyparci do muru. -I tak trwało to dłużej niż zakładaliśmy, heh. Nagle cały regiment Imperialny po prostu zmiarzdzyło. Wszyscy byli przerażeni, nigdy nie widzieli osoby tak potężnej. Nawet lordowie komisarze zaczęli się bać. Z Ratusza wybiegła 24-letnia Dziewczyna, i rozpoczęła rzeź na regimentach. Wada -Szybko jej poszło, co nie? -Powiedział Stasiek -Kto by pomyślał, że zwykli rewolucjoniści będą mieć takie wsparcie, heh -dodał Piotrek Veronica, praktycznie sama rozgromiła nacierające siły Imperium. Nie straszne jej były Leman Russy czy artyleria. -Huh, huh, cholera, męczące to było -Powiedziała Heilala po czym oparła się o mur i usiadła. -Czemu zemdlałaś, nie spodziewał bym się zasłabnięcia po tak potężnej osobie. -Powiedział Piotrek po czym usiadł razem z nią -Tak czasem jest, jak jest coś strasznego, to padam. Nie musisz się martwić. -Odpowiedziała Veronica -Heh, to co teraz robimy? -Jak to co, czekamy na odpowiedni moment. Nie mamy absolutnie nic, amunicji, żywności -Ale mamy ciebie -Powiedział Piotrek -Jak padłam, to jakoś za wesoło nie było. -No może, a co powiesz na jakiś korsarzy, może nam pomogą? - Rzekł Kapitan -Może, pamiętam był taki regiment, 6. 8. 7. Coś takiego. Dowódca miał pokrótce na wszystko wywalone, i co mówili dowódcy, kapłani ktokolwiek, to on to olewał, i po wszystkich jeździł. On na pewno by się do nas przyłączył. -Poczekajmy, wszystko może się zdarzyć -zaśmiał się Piotrek -A tak nawiasem, to ilu nas jest? -Spytała -Pod bronią, czy w mieście? Jak żołnierzy to z pięciuset wyjdzie -No to nie ciekawa sytuacja. Las -Ty, Marcin, jesteś pewien że ten bunt jest tutaj? -Spytał Artur -No tak, Kijev to na pewno tam. -Idziemy tak już dwa tygodnie, jesteś pewien?! -Absolutnie, czy kiedyś Was zawiodłem? -No kilka razy tak było, ale wracając, ile jeszcze. -Pół godziny, i możemy się cieszyć wolnością Nazajutrz -Widzicie, trafiliśmy! -Pół godziny huh? -Nie czepiaj się. W ogóle zobacz ile tu wraków, muszą być na prawde dobrze wyposażeni. -Haloo! Jest tam ktoś?! -Krzyczał Artur -Czego? -Odpowiedział Piotrek -Szukamy buntowników, chcieliśmy się przyłączyć -Ilu was jest? -Z siedem tysięcy będzie. Jutro powinni dojść. -Mam nadzieje że macie zapasy, bo jak widać po ostatniej bitwie, jest ciężko. -No coś tam jest. A was ilu? -Pięciuset, a ogólnie to szesnaście tysięcy mieszkańców. Czekajcie, zawołam przywódczynie. Po kilku chwilach -Da? -spytała Veronica -Dobry, można się dołączyć do rewolucji? -Jasne, otwierać bramy Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk, i wejście do buntowników stało otworem. Artur poszedł powiadomić resztę, a Marcin poszedł poznać przywódców -To co robimy jutro? thumb|500px|Przysięga nowych rekrutów -Jak to co, przejmiemy władzę na Sagitarius. -Piotrek, mogę cię na słowo -Spytała Veronica -Jasne, choć .................... -Skoro mamy takie siły, zwołałam korsarzy, mieszkańcy pchają się do zbrojowni i koszar by zostać jednym z żołnierzy, postanowiłam że jutro idziemy na podbój Haradru. (Centrum zbrojeniowe) -Jesteś pewna, nie wiem czy dam radę taką wielką bitwę poprowadzić, czy to w ogóle się uda. -Musi, teraz gdy jesteśmy silni, a Imperium nie, to nasz czas. Nestigród -Szefie, słyszałeś? -Spytał Vostroyan -A co miałem? -Odpowiedział Lee -Ta, co z nią walczyłeś, co sama całą chaosiarską armie rozwaliła, to zaginęła. -Hmm, szkoda, dobrze walczyła. Kilka chwil później -Adiutancie, znajdź mi informacje o, emm... Veronice Heilala. -Się robi, hmm, Inkwizytorka, lat 24, potężna, obecnie zdrajca. -Zdrajca? -"Wysłana na Sagitarius by ujarzmić tamtejszy bunt, niechybnie przyłączyła się do Powstańców." To jedyne co napisali. -Huh, pakujcie się panowie, mamy następną walkę. Wymarsz Dzień później -Na koń więc, wyruszamy -Powiedział Piotrek -Myślisz że się uda? -Spytał Marcin -Musi, inaczej koniec -odpowiedział Haradr -Witamy pana Lee, sprawa wygląda następująco, Partyzanci prą na nasze miasto. Mamy sporo sił jednak coraz bardziej dają nam się we znaki inne organizacje terrorystyczne, więc musimy zostawić pana regiment samemu sobie. Sądzę że te 20 tys ludzi spokojnie sobie poradzi z uzbrojonym tłumem. thumb|400px|Zwiadowca -Nigdy nie lekceważ ludzi, pierwsza zasada. -Dobrze więc, My wyruszamy, powodzenia! Kilka godzin później -Jesteśmy, wielkie miasto, ogromna ilość broni. To będzie ciekawe. -powiedział Piotrek -Widzisz to? -Spytała Veronica -Co? -Tego gościa który do nas jedzie, to generał, hah. -Strzelacie, czy na co czekacie? -Spytał Lee -A niech mnie, to Ty! -Powiedziała Heilala -Yup. To Ja, zapraszam do miasta. -Veronica, kto to jest? -spytał Piotrek -Pamiętasz tego gościa o którym ci opowiadałam, to właśnie On. -Ty lepiej zobacz jaką ma armię, teraz możemy już mówić o marszu na Liwóv. W mieście -Piękne Miasto, nieprawdaż? -Powiedział Lee- A więc rozgośćcie się, mamy tu pełno broni, STC, wszystko czego dusza zapragnie. -Oj, teraz zaczynamy na poważnie. -powiedział Piotrek -Halu? -Odezwał się głos przez radio- Tu korsarze, jesteśmy już blisko, ale nasze radary widzą dość silną obronę orbitalną. Jeśli moglibyście się nią zająć, było by świetnie. -Teraz to jest żaden problem. -Powiedziała Veronica Wyruszamy Armia 30 tys. ludzi maszerowała wprost na fortecę Imperialną, dzień tej bitwy, miał przejść do historii, jako dzień rozpoczęcia wielkiej rewolucji Sagitariańskiej. Mnóstwo ludzi było gotowych oddać życie za wolność. -Tak nawiasem, to co robimy gdy już wygramy? -Spytał Piotrek -Pójdziemy walczyć dalej, dla wolności. Nie tylko my zasługujemy na wolność. -odpowiedziała. -To w sumie ma sens. A co jeśli nie wygramy? W końcu kiedy my używamy koni, oni mają tytany. -My nie damy rady, My?! A tak serio, to uwierz mi, siła Imperium to tylko propagadna. wystarczy się postarać, i wygrasz z nimi, bezproblemowo. -Zależy -dodał Lee- nawet czołgów nie mamy, wszystko Mi zabrali, trzeba będzie coś "porzyczyć". -Proszę pana, na tym STC były jakieś stare badziewa, ale rzecz biorąc to były o wiele lepsze niż dzisiejsze uzbrojenie. thumb|400px|Tak się strzelali na przedpolach -Patrząc na plany, to i owszem, ale droższy. -Nas jest mniej, obecnie liczy się jakość. -odpowiedział Piotrek -Panowie, koniec pogaduszek, jest i Forteca. Bitwa Uprzedzam iż nie za bardzo umiem opisywać bitwy z perspektywy osób, więc wyrozumiałości proszę Bitwa rozgorzała, odpowiednio głośnym ostrzałem artylerii. Obrońcy, mimo że z przewagą w sprzęcie i wyszkoleniu, tracili przewagę ze względu na zaskoczenie. -Lee, jakoś łatwo poszło. -No Piotrek, to trochę podejrzane, lepiej się szykować. Jak powiedzieli, tak się stało. i siły PDF, wzięły w ogień krzyżowy zaskoczonych powstańców. Straty były wysokie, ale grenadierzy pod osobistym dowództwem Piotrka, przechylili zwycięstwo na korzyść powstańców. Bitwa zakończyła się kilka godzin później z tysiącem ludzi zabitych, lub rannych po obu stronach. -Halu, czyżby już można było lądować? -Zapytał korsarz przez Vox -Yup, lądujcie śmiało Spotkanie -A więc, jaki macie plan, co my mamy robić. -Spytał kapitan -Jak to co, od dzisiaj jesteście Królewska Marynarka Wojenna Konfederacji Anteiku. -odpowiedziała Veronica -Wolność była by dobrą ofertą, ale jestem chciwym gnojem, co za to dostaniemy? -Niedaleko, jest miasto zwane Miniskiem, jest tam pełno broni, pieniędzy, kosztowności. Planujemy się tam wybrać, więc jeśli chcecie, wszystko może być wasze. -Dorzuć jeszcze to że możemy tutaj zostać, i umowa stoi! Szturm na Minisk -Wiesz co Ci powiem Veronica -rzekł Piotrek- Że jak już zajmiemy Minisk, to staniemy się tutaj poważnym graczem na Sagitariusie. -A jak, do tego dążymy, im więcej osób będzie o nas wiedzieć, tym więcej się przyłączy. W końcu Ci rebelianci co ich Marcin przyprowadził, to mało ich nie było. ............................................................................................... Minisk był ogromnym miastem, z ponad 700 milionami mieszkańców. Ze względu na ciągłe ataki terrorystyczne, Imperium rozciągnęło swoje wojska i zaopatrzenie do granic możliwości. Broni cywilom wydać również nie mogli z obawy o przyłączenie się do Rewolucji. Mimo braku poparcia władz, arystokracja Minisku organizowała własną milicję do ochrony swoich skarbów i domostw. Natomiast Rewolucjoniści wyzwalali mnóstwo wiosek w marszu na Minisk. Ci którzy mieli szczęście ujrzeć ich Armię, ofiarowali im swoje zapasy, lub się do nich przyłączali. I Atak thumb|400px|Artyleria -A więc jesteśmy, ogrom. -Powiedział Piotrek -Jak na takie miasto to i tak mało jest tam wojska. -Odpowiedziała Veronica -Halu halu, tu "Korsarska duma", Pozdrawiamy piechotę, mamy dla was prezent. Tuż obok Armii powstańczej wylądowały kontenery pełne czołgów "Malcadorów", kilkanaście dział, oraz ciężki sprzęt. -Bawcie się dobrze, My lecimy szabrować, Bye. -A to dranie, ciężkie czołgi dostać, w przeciągu kilku dni, heh -Powiedział Lee -Panie i panowie, zbliżamy się - krzyczał Piotrek Mury były już obsadzone przez milicję magnacką. Czekali tylko na sygnał do ataku. -Panowie, zacznijmy od porządnego dopierd*lenia się do nich odpowiednio dużą artylerią! -Powiedział Piotrek -W pełni się z panem zgadzam, oj niech rozpocznie się wojna! -Dodał Lee Choć na pewno ostrzał działał wręcz perfekcyjnie na obrońców, Rebelianci nie pomyśleli o jednym - posiłkach PDF'u -Cholera, Piotrek, gdzie są grenadierzy, trzeba opanować sytuację -Krzyczał Lee -Lee *bzzzz*, przyślij Mi tutaj te czołgi, przydadzą się! -Powiedział Piotrek widząc ogrom kontrataku -Cholera, nie mamy sił, gdzie jest Veronica?! -Mówił do siebie Tarot -Cholera, dawaj Mi tu medyka, oberwała. Lee chciał powiedzieć kto, lecz szybko skojarzył o co chodzi. Rebelianci byli otoczeni dosłownie z każdej strony, ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę, więc jedyne co mogli zrobić, to nie dopuścić do bezsensownej rzezi swoich ludzi.thumb|450px Haradr - W tym samym czasie -Imperatorze boski, mam już dość czekania i pilnowania tego przeklętego Haradru, tyle tu broni, tyle tu ludzi skłonnych do walki, a my mamy czekać? -Gadał sam do siebie Stasiek- Pieprzyć to, idę po ludzi, wyruszamy. Stasiek stanął na wieży obserwacyjnej i ogłosił że: -Wszyscy obecni, wiem że chcecie walczyć, i wiem że chcecie wolności. Dla tego kto chce, niech szybko zgłosi się do Zbrojowni, macie godzinę, zaraz wyruszamy pod Minisk. Ludzie pchali się drzwiami i oknami byle by dostać broń, konia, a jeśli komuś się poszczęściło i mecha. Stasiek stanął na czelę nowo sformowanej dywizji kawalerii Sagitariusa, i wyruszył pomóc Rewolucji. Kilka godzin później -Jeeez, nie ustępują. Mimo że te czołgi robią z nich miazgę to prą dalej, mogą nawet nas zniszczyć -powiedział Lee -Nie dramatyzuj, w końcu to ja dowodzę grenadierami, w takim wypadku musimy wygrać, inaczej nie nazywam się Piotrek. -Heh, prawie śmieszne. heh heh, hmm widzisz to? -Czy to kawaleria? I czemu ma nasze symbole? A niech mnie, to Stasiek, a miał czekać, heh. Majestatyczna szarża kawalerii na wrogie pozycje dosłownie złamała Imperialnych, i ich szyki, i morale. Rzecz biorąc nie było co zbierać, i wyszło na jaw że Stasiek to urodzony dowódca kawalerii. -Co mnie ominęło? -powiedziała Veronica -Prawie nas zabili, majestatyczna szarża kawalerii, zmiażdżeni Imperialni, no nic takiego. -odpowiedział Lee -Teraz możemy przejść do rzeczy, mechy, pierwsze karabiny co dowiózł Stasiek, jak im tam, "kałachy"? Malcadory, Minisk będzie nasz. A potem Oddessava, podbijając ul, staniemy się ogromnym Imperium. -Nie śnij tyle, mamy oblężenie do wygrania. -Powiedział Tarot II atak -Nie marnujmy bez sensu ludzi frontalnym atakiem, trzeba coś wymyślić. -Powiedział Lee -Słuchaj, Stasiek mi mówił że niedaleko jest niechronione murami przejście. Nie wiemy czy obsadzili je Milicjanci, ale i tak stracimy mniej niż przy frontalnym ataku, no i potrzebny będzie most. -Dobra, może użyjmy grenadierów, w końcu jesteś z nimi taki świetny, heh. -Zażartował Lee -Dobra, dobra! Spokojnie. Tylko przygotuj ludzi, by szybko, gdy tylko dam sygnał, zaszarżować na pozycję wroga, a póki co obsadź okopy, i czekaj. Cierpliwość jest obecnie najważniejsza. -Dobra idź, i nie mów że to będzie trwać wiecznie, a jak tak, to masz ode mnie strzał ostrzegawczy po nogach. - Żartując powiedział Lee, będąc powoli wycieńczony trwającą wojną oraz brakiem snu. Piotrek w przeciwieństwie do niego w ogóle tego nie odczuwał. Jadąc tylko na wodzie mineralnej z manierki, bez snu potrafił trzymać się na nogach, i jeszcze nie tracąc przy tym entuzjazmu. |''' ''Koszary PDF ''|''' Na południe od miasta |''' godziny wieczorne '''| -Panowie, jest problem. Masy ludzi dołączają do tego śmieciowego powstania, jakieś pomysły co z tym zrobić?! -Powiedział wyraźnie zdenerwowany Katajew trzymając się za swoją nieogarniętą brodę i patrząc na ciekłokrystaliczny ekran przedstawiający mapę taktyczną. Jego oddziały będące zaznaczone niebieskimi sześciokątami były bardzo nieliczne w porównaniu do czerwonych sześciokątów oznaczających wojska rewolucji. -Posiłki przybędą za dwa miesiące, nie możemy do tego czasu stracić żadnego miasta -Powiedział młody sierżant do swojego przełożonego licząc na pochwałę -Brawo! Brawa dla tego pana, No raczej, ku*wa, nie inaczej. As wywiadu. Gratuluję dedukcji, ku*wa mać. -odpowiedział wyraźnie podirytowany niekompetencją swoich podwładnych Katajew. -Wprowadźmy stan wojenny, i nasilmy represje jeśli ktokolwiek powie chodźby słowo kojarzące się z Rewolucją -Powiedział mało rozgarnięty, lecz oddany Podporucznik Wladimir Katajew złapał się za głowę widząc pomysły tych dowódców. Przez chwilę myślał że jest jedyną kompetentną osobą na stanowisku dowódczym. -Panowie, najchętniej bym was zwolnił. Ja tu potrzebuje realnego planu obrony, niczym Cadia, a nie jakieś nic nie warte pomysły na które wpadł by 5-latek. -Po czym zawołał swojego Adiutanta. -Dawydow! Jaki jest potencjał produkcyjny naszej prowincji, i najbliższych miast? -Przemysł głównie lekki, oraz lotniczy. Bardzo rozwinięty, ale brak ciężkich fabryk dla na przykład czołgów. -Odpowiedział swojemu przełożonemu Adiutant, oczekując na dalsze polecenia. Na jego twarzy było widać lekką nutę strachu, że jeśli zrobi coś źle, zostanie zastrzelony przez samego Katajewa. -Lotniczy powiadasz. Ej, Ty Wladimir, jaki jest stan wojsk partyzantów? -Spytał Generał, mając swój plan na końcu języka. - Armia ma około 40'000 żołnierzy. W większości kiepskiego wyszkolenia piechota. Artyleria robiona prowizorycznie. Kilka sztuk czołgów Malcador. Generalnie to tyle, nie wiem jakim cudem z nimi przegrywamy. -Odpowiedział Podporucznik widząc uśmiech zła na twarzy swojego podwładnego. -No to dziękuje, pozamiatane. Dawydow, wydaj rozkaz produkcji wszelkiego rodzaju samolotów bojowych itp. Nareszcie jakiś dobry plan od kompetentnego generała. -Powiedział Katajew będący pod wrażeniem siebie samego Jednak samozachwycanie się Katajewa zostało przerwane gdy do pomieszczenie wszedł dość niskiej postury człowiek z cygarem w dłoni, oraz z fezem na głowie. Wyglądał dość nietypowo jak na warunki planety, więc wiadomo było że to ktoś z wyuzdanej Arystokracji Sagitariusa. -Ty, generał, zrobicie coś w końcu?! -Brak kultury u bogatej społeczności potrafił nawet najbardziej spokojnych doprowadzić do nerwów. Aczkolwiek Katajew do najspokojniejszych nie należał, i wcale tego nie ukrywał. -Po pierwsze, kultury albo kilka ołowianych naboi wyląduje w twojej czaszce, po drugie, sprawy wojska pozostaną sprawami wojska. Więc spieprzaj póki jestem jeszcze mało nerwowy! Osłupienie na twarzy Szlachcica było bezcenne, i wprawiło w śmiech całą kadrę dowódczą znajdującą się w koszarach. Cały czerwony ze wstydu arystokrata, wyszedł pomrukując jakieś obelgi pod nosem. |''' Koszary PDF '''| Kilka Godzin później |''' Noc '''| W garnizonie PDF rozległo się pukanie do stalowych drzwi. Pierwszy stał młody sierżant i zszarżował w kierunku wejścia, otwierając z myślą że to żołnierze z jakąś ważną wiadomością z frontu. -Dobry wieczór, przybyliśmy by was zabić -powiedział Piotrek śmiejąc się sierżantowi w twarz, po czym strzelił do niego ze swojego karabinu i wrzucił do środka pęk granatów odłamkowych. Wybuch zabił wszystkich za wyjątkiem zawziętego Katajewa, który o byle poddaniu nawet nie myślał, bym na to zbyt dumny. Choć wiedział że swoim rewolwerem nic nie zdziała przeciw Grenadierom to jednak wolał umrzeć z honorem. -Panowie, hardy gość, bierzcie żywcem -Wydał rozkaz Piotrek, po czym wystawił się Katajewowi. Gdy ten wychylił się, dostał kilka strzałów po nogach i rękach. Padł na ziemie wyczerpany, wyjący z bólu. -No weźcie się nie bawcie, tylko mnie zabijcie. No wiecie, honor? Wartości żołnierskie? Serio nie znacie? -Zamilcz, wstydu oszczędź stary. Ale wiesz, chociaż mamy ładną przywódczyni to będziesz miał na co popatrzeć. -zaśmiał się dowódca Grenadierów -Na służbie jesteś, nie ma śmieszków. No żeby wróg Cię zachowania wojennego uczył to wstyd -Po czył splunął próbując pokazać zażenowanie swoimi przeciwnikami. Nie mogł dojśc do siebie, że pokonała go taka banda, która na wojnie zna się tylko z tego, że mają broń. -Ty nie bądź taki chojrak, bo przez przypadek może Cię ktoś postrzelić. Ot taki zbieg okoliczności. -poraz enty wyśmiał Katajewa Piotrek. -A tak poza tym to jak Cię zwą? -Katajew... Generał 4. Regimentu Sagitariańskiego PDF Iwan Katajew. -Przestawił się z ogromną dumą, po czym sięgnął po paczkę fajek do kieszeni swojej potarganej kurtki, wyjął jednego skręta wyglądającego na strasznie mocnego, skierował wzrok w kierunku Piotrka i powiedział. -W sumie, to wy tacy źli nie jesteście -Po czym zaciągnął się tytoniu. -Jak już chcesz jarać, to się chociaż podziel ze "znajomymi"! -powiedział Piotr -Jak chcesz zarajać to w tamtej szufladzie są fajki, cygara, być może narkotyki. Być może! -Odpowiedział mu eks Generał. Grenadzierzy byli dość uzależnieni, głównie ze względu na swoją robotę. Tłumem podbiegli do szafki i posłusznie otworzyli ją. Po czym nastąpił wybuch. Prawie wszyscy z grupy rebeliantów nie żyją albo są ciężko ranni. -Ale z was idioci! -Zaczął się śmiać Katajew całym powietrzem z swych płuc. Zabrał karabin z szafy i używając go jako podpory dla postrzelonego siebie zaczął uciekać wgłąb miasta, by tam przygotować obronę |''' Obozowisko Rebeliantów '''| W tym samym Czasie' |' Noc '|' -Ileż można czekać?! -Powiedział rozwscieczona Veronica -Powiedziała rozwścieczona Veronica. Lee widząc jej gniew spojrzał na swój złoty zegarek. Kilka godzin, no faktycznie można się zdenerwować. W armii to nic ale u partyzantów to wieczność. Pewnie zginął, albo dał się złapać, Ha! Dureń. Może jednak przydało by mu się pomóc. W końcu dostali wsparcie, mają broń, a miasto już jest ostrzeliwane kilka godzin. -Szturmujemy? -Spytał swojej przełożonej generał. -Dajmy mu jeszcze godzinę, przecież to elitarni żołnierze, nie mogli tak po prostu poginąć… Po cholerę ona daje im szanse? Przecież to żadna elita, to tylko żołnierze więcej trenujący w podziemiach. No, może dostali trochę lepszą broń. Niech myśli co chce, to ja tu jestem dowódcą. -Adiutant, powiedz ludziom żeby się przygotowali. Będą mi potrzebne wszystkie czołgi oraz saperzy. Wykonać! -Tak jest -odpowiedział wierny żołnierz w postrzępionej vostroyańskiej kurtce, po czym pobiegł szukać sztabu. Dziwny człowiek, ciągle wyglądał na zagubionego, pewnie nawet nie wiedział że zmienił stronę. Może to i lepiej, przynajmniej będzie strzelał a nie zadawał pytania -pomyślał Lee. | Ratusz Miasta | Cztery godziny później | Ranek -Proszę się nie ruszać - powiedział sanitariusz do generała. Pierwszy raz widział by ktoś dostał ołowiowym pociskiem. Patrząc na ranę zastanawiał się czy taka amunicja nie jest lepsza niż karabiny laserowe, dodatkowo świetnie kruszyło by ceramit. No cóż, Mechanicus jest mądrzejsze od niego. - Gotowe, może pan ruszać. Tylko niech się pan oszczędza! -To wojna, niczego nie mogę obiecać. -powiedział śmiejąc się Katajew. Założył swoją zniszczoną czarną kurtkę na mundur, zabrał karabin i poszedł do prowizorycznego sztabu. | Koszary PDF | W tym samym czasie | Ekspedycja ratunkowa w liczbie pięćdziesięciu grenadierów odnalazła swojego dowódcę ciężko rannego, ale chociaż w jednym kawałku. Został szybko opatrzony przez dość niskiego medyka o długich do ramion włosach. O kulach, ale zawsze, wrócił do obozu pod miastem. Lee leżał martwy, a obok niego Veronica wraz z zakrwawionym mieczem. Ta odwróciła się i strzeliła w klatkę piersiową Piotrka. Po krótkiej chwili wyskoczyła z namiotu i zrobiła rzeź partyzantom. Czy to już koniec? | Baza 7 | 5 dni później | Wczesny Ranek | -Maxwell! Maxwell! Zgłoś się, gdzie jesteś? -rozbrzmiał głos z radia w Stacji 7. Po zdradzie przywódcy powstania, jest ono dość sprawnie tłumione. Zmuszeni do chowania się po lasach i kanałach. Powstańcy, z dnia na dzień tracą dziesiątki żołnierzy. Jednym z dowódców partyzantów którzy ratują rekrutów i cywili jest sierżant Tom Maxwell, były ochroniarz w fabryce ubrać. Niski ciemnowłosy facet o siwych kosmykach i okularach, tzw. Clubmasterach. Wyglądał na około 27 lat -Tu Maxwell, Stacja 7, co jest? -Stacja 2 padła, dużo osób uciekło w las, spróbuj ich odszukać -odpowiedział lekki głos z radia. -Pierwsze poważne zadanie, najpewniej się nie uda -pomyślał młody sierżant. Wstał od biurka i przywołał do siebie ludzi. Partyzanci ubrani w cywilne ubrania i tylko niektórzy mieli lekkie kamizelki ochronne. Po około piętnastu minutach wszyscy przeszukiwali już las, w poszukiwaniu uchodźców. Równolegle z nimi, to samo zadanie miał oddział piechoty Imperialnej. -Swój czy wróg!? - spytała starsza osoba, niepewnie trzymając strzelbę, broniąc siedemnastoosobowej grupy i kilku rannych. Ręce trzęsły mu się, jakby wypił dziesięć kaw i wypalił paczkę mocnych papierosów. -Swój, Ruch oporu, Sierżant Maxwell. -odpowiedział -Oh, dzięki Bogu, nazywam się Stasiek, byłem kiedyś pierwszym żołnierzem Ruchu Oporu. -odpowiedział, wprawiając tym samych żołnierzy w zachwyt. Maxwell jedyne co zrobił to zaproponował pomoc i wyczyścił swoje okulary. Stasiek przystał na propozycj. Lecz w oddali rozgległ się dźwięk Sentineli i gwardzistów. Łaziki rozpoczęły ostrzał już z daleka, przygważdżając piechurów. Wyposażeni jedynie w broń krótką oraz jeden karabin nie mieli szans. Maxwell z trudem opanował swoje ręce, w których trzymał rewolwer. Powoli wycelował i wystrzelił, przebijając pancerz sentinela i dziurawiąc kierowcę. To pozwoliło wycofać się cywilom, dla których poświęciła się ponad połowa drużyny. -Kim jesteś? -spytał po ucieczce starzec -Bo ja Stasiek, a ten tu ranny to Piotrek -Wystarczy Maxwell, dowodzę 7 bazą piechoty w kanałach pod miastem, tam siły ochrony rzadko zaglądają. -odpowiedział z niemałą dumą młodzieniec. -Co robiłeś jak ta suka nas zdradziła? -Ja? Organizowałem transport zapasów do oblężenia, później zaatakowali nas imperialni i uciekłem. -Oh, my byliśmy w środku tego całego szamba. A znasz całą historię? -Spytał starzec który widocznie bardzo lubił opowiadać historie. -Nie. -Kiedy broniliśmy się w Kijevie, dołączyła do nas ta przeklęta inkwizytorka, nie ufałem jej od początku, ale nasz, hehe, dowódca się w niej, no, zakochał. -powiedział z pewnością w głosie. -Wszystko szło po naszej myśli, dołączył do nas regiment gwardii, mieliśmy wsparcie piratów, a tu zonk, ta czarownica zabiła wszystkich. -Czarownica? -Spytał ździwiony Maxwell, poprawiając fryzurę. -No, że psionik to je, potężny w cholerę. Resztę drogi szli w ciszy. Maxwell mimo że nie był specjalnie mądry czy inteligentny, zastanawiał się nad planem pokonania "czarownicy". Chociaż się stara, to się liczy, prawda? -Tędy! -krzyknął prowadząc uchodźców przez kanały. Dotarli do kryjówki po godzinie. Brama z blachy falistej, a pokoje wydrążone w skale. Mała kuchnia, materace, zapasy. -Czujcie się jak w domu. Maxwell rękę machnął do Staśka by ten podszedł do niego. -Musimy porozumieć się z bazą i powiedzieć że żyjesz. -Bazą? Jaką niby bazą? -Spytał ździwiony -Mamy bazę w opuszczonym tartaku, niecały kilometr stąd. Jest tam dowództwo i nasze zaplecze techniczne. -O, czyli nie jest aż tak źle -Wyraźnie zaakcentował starszy -No, jak dalej patrole będą się tak szwędać po lasach to nas znajdą. A wtedy to nie będziemy ruchem oporu tylko bandą łobuzów. Droga | Baza 7 | Kanały | Wczesny ranek następnego dnia | Maxwell oraz Stasiek podeszli do ogromnej radiostacji. Ilość przycisków i migających światełek wprawiały w bół głowy. Chudy technik, odpowiedzialny za to zdawał się kończyć robotę. -Baza, zgłoście się. -Tu Dmitri Stukov, słucham uważnie. -Tu stacja 7, odnaleźliśmy Kapitana Staśka i Kapitana Piotrka. -Matko, yyy, dobra, musicie się jakoś tutaj dostać, natychmiast. Hmm -Szefie? -Spytał Maxwell'a, technik -Mów szybko. -Mamy przecież samochód. Może nim? -Przygotuj go! -po czym zwrócił się do głównodowodzącego -Wyślę ich samochodem, przez las. -Człowieku! Żaden z nas nie da rady tam dojechać -wyraził się Stasiek. Całe skupienie przeniosło się na radiostacje, czekając na wskazówki od przełożonego. W końcu to on tutaj dowodzi. -On ma rację, Maxwell. Przywieź ich tutaj osobiście. -Po czym rozłączył się. No cóż. Pan każe sługa musi, nie ma innej możliwości. Tom sprawdził kieszenie swojej kurtki w kolorze Khaki. Lewa kieszeń papierosy, prawa klucze, rewolwer w kaburze, naboje też pod ręką. Na szczęście miało być coraz cieplej więc wystarczyła tylko kurtka. | Ujście kanałów | 27 minut później | Południe | -Oto on, nie powinien nawalić, chyba. -Powiedział niepewnie pokazując samochód zbity z blachy, rur i innych części. Trochę rozczarowywujące spotkanie z rzeczywistością. Ale najważniejszy jest przecież silnik, prawda? Żołnierz im towarzyszący, dość wysoki bruten, dał im ciężki karabin i zapas amunicji. -Na pewno wiesz jak dojechać? -spytał stasiek odbezpieczając karabin. Maxwell stanowczo szarpnął drążkiem co miało znaczyć gotowość. Jechali tak dobrą godzinę, aż nie dotarli do zamkniętego tunelu. Trochę dziwne, co od razu wzbudziło w Maxwell'u podejrzenia. Kiedy tylko wysiadł, o karoserie samochodu uderzyły wiązki lasera z karabinów. Zasadzka! -Maxwell! Osłaniaj mnie! -powiedział Starzec wyjmując ciężko rannego towarzysza z samochodu. Na plecach, pod ostrzałem, zabrał go do pobliskiej chaty, a tuż za nim, przez murek wskoczył Tom. -Daj mi karabin i zrób coś z nim. -powiedział wskazując na Piotrka. Kapitan szukał jakichś przydatnych fantów jak leki czy bandaże, ale znalazł tylko prowizoryczną kusze, heh, mistrzostwo ludzkiej myśli technicznej 41 milenium. Żołnierze zmusili ich do poddania się. Nagle jednego z nich przybiło do ściany. Na piętrze stał stary człowiek z cygarem w ustach. Jego kusza była o wiele lepsza, od tej znalezionej przez Maxwell'a. Belty ładowane potężną dawką energii, luneta, mechanizm który samoczynnie naciąga cięciwę. -Radzę Wam Ich puścić, drogie żołnierzyki. -Ci tylko wycelowali w niego. Jeden dostał beltem, a dwaj pozosali zostali powaleni strzałami z rewolweru. -Ostrzegałem. -Dziękujemy! -A Wy coście za jedni? -spytał wybawidziel -Rebelianci, muszę odwieźć tych dwóch do bazy -odpowiedział starcowi Sierżant -Jak Ci na imię młodzieńcze? -Sierżant Tom Maxwell. -Syn Aegwyn Maxwell? Matko jak ja jej dawno nie widziałem. -Na twarzy Toma pojawiło się ździwienie. Skąd starzec z jakieś wypiździałego lasu zna jego matkę?! -Yyyy, Tak, a skąd pan Ją zna? -Pomogła mi swego czasu, uciec od pewnej inkwizytor. Heilala ma na nazwisko. -Zniszczyła całą rebelie niedawno... -Oh, pewnie znowu przyszła mnie szukać...thumb|450px -Kim pan właściwie jest? -Spytał Tom patrząc na starca. Te same zielone oczy, podobny głos, włosy też jakieś podobne, nie licząc stadium siwienia. I znał jego matkę. Czy jego ojciec był faktycznie jego? -Ja? Isaac Heilala, po nazwisku można się domyślić kim jestem. -Grubo. -skwitował krótko Stasiek -Nie chce pan jechać z nami? -spytał sierżant. -Ehhh, ze względu że jeśli bym tutaj został to zginę, too... Dobra, jestem za. -Po czym rzucił kuszę w stronę Maxwella.- Jeśli płynie w tobie moja krew to będziesz tym zachwycony. -Te słowa ostatecznie potwierdziły podejrzenia bohatera. Ale nie mylił się, uwielbia kusze. Wszyscy zapakowali się do samochodu i wyruszyli w stronę Bazy. Tartak | Opuszczony Tartak | Godzinę Później | Tartak faktycznie był bazą wojskową. Jednak gdy skończyła się wojna, Imperium nie zmarnowału zabudowań i zmieniło miejsce w ośrodek pracy. Był on pilnie strzeżony przed zagrożeniem z leśnej fauny, przez co rebelianci przejeli sporo sprzętu i fortecę. Betonowy mur, brama z blachy i wieża. Takie widoki przywitały partyzantów. Strażnicy byli powiadomieni że przybędą goście więc otworzyli bramy i wpuścili samochód do środka. Po piętnastu minutach spotkali się z dowódcą placówki. Wysoki bruten, o silnej posturze niczym niedźwiedź. Przywitał się jako Dmitri i ugościł Staśka i Piotrka. Zaprzątało mu głowe, kim jest ten starzec, nie ufał mu, brał go za szpiega. Na Maxwella i Isaaca ciągle patrzyli żołnierze, na dosłownie każdym kroku. -To teraz opowiadaj, co z Aegwyn -Spytał starzec. -Porwali ją za pomaganie uchodźcom. Dlatego dołączyłem do ruchu oporu. -Cholera, co robimy w taim razie? Przecież Ci tutaj będą siedzieć i tory kraść co najwyżej. -powiedział przestraszony Heilala- Wiem! Sami pójdziemy do cytadeli! -Pogieło Cię? budowie, tak pewnie z dwa miesiące Kategoria:Kor'O'NesTi Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gloria Revolution